Ally Dawson acrostic poem
by Slinky Flower the Lovatic
Summary: Austin writes a poem about Ally.
1. Austin's poem

**Originally written on my iPod in December 2012 and updated so it matches the show better.**

 **(Pretend the slashes aren't there, I had to put them cuz the spaces I put weren't showing up.)**

* * *

 **Ally Dawson: An Acrostic Poem by Austin Moon**

/

 **I** ntriguing brown eyes

/

 **L** ucky stars to her is proving she's done a good job

 **O** vercame her stage fright

 **V** ery good at calligraphy

 **E** xceptional girl

/

 **A** mazing songwriter

 **L** oves music

 **L** oves her friends

 **Y** ou would love to hear her sing

/

 **E** lliot will never date her

 **D** ancing skills are not that great

 **G** ets good grades

 **A** nswers every question correctly

 **R** eaches for the stars

/

 **D** oesn't let anyone touch her book

 **A** ustin Moon's girlfriend ;)

 **W** ould do anything for her friends

 **S** ang as Taylor Swift once

 **O** wns it on stage

 **N** ever ever gives up

* * *

 **Fun fact: I originally had her middle name as Marie because that's what everyone else on fanfiction was doing at the time and since it's Laura's middle name. Lol**

 **Also: Should I do a chapter 2 showing Ally's reaction while she's reading the poem?**


	2. Ally's reaction

**As requested, here is Ally's reaction.**

* * *

Austin set his poem quietly down on the piano in the practice room, where he knew she would be coming as soon as she started her break from working in Sonic Boom. She had mentioned earlier that she had an idea for a song and wanted to write it down in her book ASAP so she wouldn't forget it. Right before he left the practice room, he scribbled a quick note at the bottom of the page.

 _P.S. Look at what the first letter of each line spells out. :)_

Then he tiptoed as quietly as possible out of the practice room. But while he was tiptoeing, he accidentally knocked over a box of pencils sitting on the table next to the door, creating a loud noise.

"Ugh," Austin groaned quietly, cleaning up the pencils. Then he glanced out the door to make sure Ally hadn't heard the spill, then went to the bathroom to wash the graphite from the pencils off his hands.

* * *

After selling some guitar strings to a customer, it was finally time for Ally's break. She got her book out from under the counter and went upstairs to the practice room.

She sat down on the piano bench and immediately started scribbling down her song idea before it could escape her mind. After doing that, Ally glanced up and noticed a piece of paper on the top of the piano. Then she picked it up and started reading it.

 _Aww, Austin wrote me a poem! That's so sweet of him!_

 **I** ntriguing brown eyes

 _Intriguing… Huh. I've never thought about my eyes like that._

 _/_

 **L** ucky stars to her is proving she's done a good job

 _Lucky stars. Glad I don't need those anymore._

 **O** vercame her stage fright

 _And he's the one that helped me overcome it. And I will be forever thankful for that._

 **V** ery good at calligraphy

 _He remembers that I went to calligraphy camp!_

 **E** xceptional girl

/

 **A** mazing songwriter

 **L** oves music

 **L** oves her friends

 **Y** ou would love to hear her sing

 _Exceptional, amazing, loves music and her friends. Aww, all these compliments are so nice of him._

/

 **E** lliot will never date her

 _Oh man, I forgot about Elliot. That whole situation was so awkward._

 **D** ancing skills are not that great

 _Hey, my dancing skills aren't that bad! I've been practicing a lot lately!_

 **G** ets good grades

 **A** nswers every question correctly

 _Gotta get good grades and answer questions correctly if I wanna get in to Harvard!_

 **R** eaches for the stars

/

 **D** oesn't let anyone touch her book

 _Don't touch my book!_

 **A** ustin Moon's girlfriend ;)

 _Aww, the little wink is so cute! He's so cute._

 **W** ould do anything for her friends

 _Yeah, I would do anything for my friends. (And boyfriend ;)_ _)_

 **S** ang as Taylor Swift once

 _Wow, I almost forgot about the Taylor Swift thing. I'm so glad Austin was there with me that night or I might have just run right off that stage._

 **O** wns it on stage

 _We both own it on stage._

 **N** ever ever gives up

 _Never._

 _Wait… what's this line at the end? "P.S. Look at what the first letter of each line spells out." Okay, let's see._

Ally looked at the first letter of each line.

" _I LOVE ALLY EDGAR DAWSON." AWW! That's so sweet of him! My heart feels so warm and fuzzy. I wanna thank Austin for writing such a cute poem for me. Hmm, maybe I could write him a poem. Yeah that's it, I will! I'll write him a poem back to thank him!_

Ally got up, grabbed a piece of paper and a pre-sharpened pencil from the box near the door, sat down, and started to write.

* * *

 **Anddd… stopping it there. Ally's poem and her giving it to Austin will come next. Sorry about it being so short.**


	3. Ally's poem and Austin's reaction

**And here is Ally's poem.**

* * *

After about an hour of writing, Ally was finally finished with her poem for Austin. She read over her work, feeling proud.

/

Austin Moon: an acrostic poem by Ally Dawson

/

 **I** ncredible performer

/

 **L** oves music

 **O** vercame his fear of umbrellas

 **V** ery good at dancing

 **E** xceptional boy

/

 **A** mazing hair

 **U** nique ability to play a trumpet through another trumpet

 **S** ings his heart out

 **T** alented

 **I** ntelligence is not always his strong suit

 **N** ot the greatest songwriter

/

 **M** oon's Mattress Kingdom is his family's store

 **O** nce had stage fright

 **N** ever stops eating pancakes

 **I** s best friends with Dez

 **C** an play too many instruments to count

 **A** lly Dawson's boyfriend ;)

/

 **M** ade an appearance on The Helen Show

 **O** nce met Obama

 **O** wns a nightlight

 **N** ever gives up

/

Ally picked up her poem, got up, and left the practice room to go give her poem to Austin. She shouted to her dad to him she was leaving.

"Dad! I need to give Austin something! I'll be right back!"

"Okay!" her dad shouted back.

She walked to the food court, where she found Austin concentrating very intently on attempting to build a French fry tower. She called out to him. "Hey, Austin!"

"What?" he looked up, startled, accidentally dropping a French fry, which knocked over his French fry tower. "Hey, you made me knock over my French fry tower!"

"Sorry." Ally apologized. "But I have something really important I need to give you."

"What is it? Wait, let me guess. Pancakes?!" Austin said excitedly.

"No, not even close. I actually wrote you a poem to thank you for the poem that you wrote me!" she gave him the paper with the poem on it.

"Aww man, no pancakes. But thank you for the poem! Can I read it now?"

"Yeah, sure. And when you're finished, look at what the first letter of each line spells out."

"Okay." Austin started reading.

"I am incredible." he smirked a little.

"Excuse me, I did not need to be reminded of the umbrella incident." he glared slightly.

"Sorry."

"Exceptional boy? Are you stealing lines from me?" Austin raised his eyebrows.

"I was having a hard time coming up with some of the lines, okay?"

"It's fine," Austin smiled.

"My hair is amazing, isn't it." Austin smirked. "Oh stop." Ally laughed.

"Huh, I haven't played a trumpet through another trumpet in a while. I should do that again."

He smiled at the next two lines but frowned at the next line after that. "Well, aside from you insulting my intelligence, thank you for the compliments."

"You're welcome."

"Not the greatest songwriter? C'mon, I know I'm not the greatest, but I did write Steal Your Heart that one time."

"Yeah, you did. And I'll never forget it." Ally smiled.

"Ugh, don't remind me of the stage fright incident."

"Come on, it wasn't that bad."

"Yes, it was! I saw floating heads!" "Austin complained.

"The pancakes line is very accurate." He stared at nothing for a second, dreaming of pancakes.

"Y'know, I'm actually not even sure how many instruments I can play."

"Aww, you added a wink at the end like I did! That's so cute!"

"Ah, the Helen show. Brings back so many memories."

"That day with Obama was CRAZY."

"Agreed." Ally said.

"Did you have to mention the nightlight?" Austin objected.

"I said I was having a hard time coming up with stuff!" Ally relented.

"Neither of us give up."

Austin had reached the end of the poem when he remembered what Ally had said before. He checked the first letter of each line. Then he read them aloud.

"I LOVE AUSTIN MONICA MOON. Aww! Ally, thank you so much for this! And I know I already said it in my poem, but I love you." Austin said with a huge grin.

"And I know I just said it my poem, but I love you too." Ally said, also with a huge grin.

Then they both leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

 **And there you have it. The end. Hope you enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
